


At Ease

by TheLadyLokiofLove



Series: Welcome to the Avenger's Sin Bin, children. [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Choking, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Gore, Military Kink, Military Uniforms, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Nicknames, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, POV Second Person, Past Rape/Non-con, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reader-Insert, Sassy, Slow Build, Smut, Timeline What Timeline, Tragic Romance, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyLokiofLove/pseuds/TheLadyLokiofLove
Summary: You are a HYDRA employee. Not a mad scientist or genius, just someone who runs the paperwork from place to place and makes decent coffee.Life is about to get way more complicated.





	1. How is it only Wednesday?

So yeah, Hydra wasn’t exactly full of good men, and yeah, they had killed people but they put bread on your table. You pushed paper and ran notes from one shady man in a suit to other shady men in suits and for the most part that was it. You were a low level employee, taking the mantle from your father who had been a scientist, not that you knew what he was working on, and they felt you couldn’t exactly go out and get a normal job.

Your boss seemed nice enough, kind of a dick but okay as bosses go.

“Miss. (L/N), I need you to go through some of your father’s notes.” he said on that particular Thursday morning.

You were in one of the many bunkers, organizing invoices and notes when the box hit your desk. You looked up and raised an eyebrow.

“Do you need me to get him, sir?”

The tall man with graying hair waved a hand, “Not necessary, one of his,” he paused, “ _ projects _ ,” he said with an odd tone of voice, “is giving us a bit of trouble, we just need to go over his notes, you are just the woman for the job.”

In other words, your father’s notes were too complicated and they didn’t want to admit they screwed up. You stood and straighten your blouse, “Yes, sir.” you looked at the box, “May I use the lab to work, sir?”

The normally stoic man looked nervous, “N-No. That would not be wise.”

This was getting interesting, “Sir?”

“It, uh, is dangerous.”

You folded your arms, “I’ll need to get into the lab, he’s codes will be in there.”

He rolled his shoulders, “Tell us what they look like, we can get them for you.”

This  _ was _ interesting, “With all due respect, sir, the codes will be broken up into several books which need to be cross referenced, it’ll be faster to just get into the lab, sir.”

He worried his bottom lip before tapping his ear, “Status on the red star.” he paused, “Contain it. We have clockwork coming in.” he looked back at you, “Get what you need.”

You carried the box and papers with you down the gloomy hall before stopping at you father’s old lab. You hadn’t been back here in what, five years? The heavy doors opened and three armed men pointed at you and you instinctively took a step back.

“Sir.” snapped one of the men, “Where is clockwork?”

Your boss gave you a slight push, “This is clockwork’s daughter, she can handle this.”

You turned and saw his start to leave, “Just,” he addressed the men, “Don’t let him look at her.”

You started for a work table to go over your father’s notes, one of the men followed after your boss, only then did you do a sweep of the room. Much had remained the same, however there was now a man chained down to a chair near the back of the room, several stools and chairs had been broken. There was a cot nearby and one of the corkboards was filled with unfamiliar papers.

You couldn’t see much of the man, he had long shaggy brown hair and was slumped forward. You were curious by nature, you took a step forward and one of the younger men, with a bruise forming on his cheek, raised his gun.

“H-Halt!” he snapped and your hands raised in defense.

The man in the chair raised his head and you could see now that there was an IV in his arm, his eyes were dark and unfocused.

“Is he alright?” you asked, taking another step.

The bruised man cocked his gun, “I said stop!”

You heard your boss and the first soldier pipe up.

“Stand down!” the soldier snapped, “This girl is here to help.”

Your boss quickly left, the coward, and you took another step forward to inspect the IV. You turned the bag over to find it was a tranquilizer, and a strong one at that.

“Jesus,” you admonished, “Are you trying to kill him?”

The first soldier, Kinsmen by his tag, roughly pulled you back and the man in the chair followed you with his eyes.

“This man, he is dangerous and we can’t just have some civilian getting all close.”

You glared and shook out of his grip, “You want my father to come down here? I’ll tell him about whatever your doing to this man, in his lab.”

He roughly shoved you into the work table, “I don’t care who your daddy is, little girl.” and you fought to steady yourself, “you get that close again and I’ll let my boys shoot you.”

And so it went, for three weeks you poured over notes and compared data trying to figure out what was happening with this man. He was fed through his IV and when he was lucid he had been instructed to not even look in your direction. Other scientists came in and ran tests, speaking to the man but never to you. Once you caught a glimpse of those stormy blue eyes looking at you with such  _ hatred _ that you felt your blood run cold, he had been hit in the side of the head with a butt of a gun.

His memory was trying to resurface. You stared at the notes you had complied on that rain Friday night, all but one man had gone home for the night. Your heart was racing as you looked over your conclusion. The guard, Simons, was falling asleep as he stood, you cleared your throat. He snorted and stood taller.

“Simons,” you said, hoping your voice was calm, “Why don’t you grab us some coffee?”

He was tired, and confused, “I’m not supposed to leave you in here with him.” he said nodding to the Winter Soldier.

You could only hope Simons was as stupid as he was tired, “Yeah but look at him, he’s out cold.” you said, feeling your pulse pick up, “Just run down the hall and come back.”

Simons looked and after a moment he nodded, “Just a minute, okay? Stay right where you are.” he threw a weary look to the other man and made his way to the door. You waited until it was shut before making your way over to him.

“I know you are awake.” you spoke softly in Russian, “What is your name?”

He didn’t raise his head, “I have no name.” he responded in Russian as well.

You cursed and took a knee, “Look at me.” you ordered.

He raised his head only slightly and you took a firmer tone, “I said look at me, soldier.”

He snapped to attention, his eyes were brilliant blue and you felt your heart flutter, “I asked your name.” you said in English.

He seemed to search your face a moment and then glared, “I have no name.” he responded in Russian. 

You were still kneeling in front of the world’s deadliest assassins and you glared right back, “Don’t talk back to me, Sargent.” 

He blinked, genuinely surprised that someone would call him that and just as he was about to speak when the heavy door began to sound. You scrambled to your feet and made it back to your notes, those blue eyes following you but he had the sense to drop his head.

Simons offered you a coffee which sat, untouched throughout the night because of the charge in your veins every time The Winter Soldier would risk a look. Sometimes there was a clarity, like he could see you, other times they clouded and you were a target. The night was very long and you wanted to go over to him, to speak with him and understand the gears that were turning, closer to three am you got your chance.

Simons had fallen asleep, it was rather impressive the way he was leaning on his gun and sleeping, you had been pouring over your notes when a deep, gravely voice spoke in Russian.

“Are we alone?”

The voice sent chills down your spine and you turned, to his his eyes cloudy.

“Clockwork.” he said.

Your heart began to race again, “The eyes are everywhere.” you replied, a phrase you’d heard your father say.

There was such hate, and malice behind his eyes as he sat up, “Target.” you wondered if it was a question.

You didn’t have any names, but the ones of his past kills in front of you, “S-Stark.” your voice cracked and for a moment his eyes were unfocused.

When they came back he uttered, “Complete.” in Russian.

You saw the photos in front of you and pulled the original, 1940s, copy of a file on James Barnes.

“Target.” you spoke in Russian, “32557038.”

It was a shot in the dark, really, a blind stab with an old ID number but the effect was almost instantaneous. There was a  _ smirk _ .

“Barnes, James Buchanan; Sergeant with the Howling Commandos,  _ doll _ .”

“Fuck,” you breathed, “It worked.”

He looked worse for wear, to be sure, but he rolled his shoulders, throwing a look to the guard, “I could kill you.”

If you were going to shoot in the dark you might as well go for two, “You won’t, sergeant.”

He fixed you with a look, studying,  _ hard _ , “You’re going to tell them, that you cracked it.” he left no room for argument.

“I’m not.” you breathed, unaware of where this sudden confidence was coming from.

“Then let me go.”

“Can’t do that.” you said, nodding to the restraints and IV.

There was a growl as he rolled his shoulder again, “You can. You know Clockwork.” he fixed you with a hard stare, “You have his eyes.”

You felt like you could taste your heart in your throat, “You mean, my father.”

“You know the codes, you can turn it off. Turn  _ him _ off.” he said, ignoring your comment, “Captain.”

You blinked, was he calling you Captain? You turned but of course there was no one around, “I-I can’t. I don’t have the keys or medical-”

Simons snorted and stood up, “Whatshappen?” he slurred.

The man, chained to a chair, managed to swing the full force of his body into Simons, causing the other to fall to the ground. The gun went spinning in the other direction, right towards the door. Simons got up, looking frantic and went for the walkie on his hip before The Winter Soldier swung the IV pole at him, your heart was racing as you stood still trying to take it in.

He looked up at you, eyes narrowed, “The gun!”

You snapped back to reality and ran for the AK by the door as Simons pushed himself to his feet and took a pistol from his right ankle.

“Don’t!” 

Your fingers were mere inches from the weapon, your sweat running cold as Simons started to walk towards you.

“Now, Miss L/N, I need you to stand up, real slow.” 

You didn’t move, if you could just reach down and pick- there was a click, a bullet entering the chamber.

“I said stand up, real slow.” 

You knew that you were no match for a gun, a loaded weapon pointed at your back, was faster than you could ever hope to be.

“Leave her alone.” you heard in Russian.

“What?”

You fell flat to the ground and gripped the weapon tightly, aiming up at Simons. It was heavy and your arms shook but he was staring at you, gun in hand, the barrel steady.

“Put that down, you don’t know what you’re doing.”

You felt for the safety and clicked it off, you had only the barest amount of training, Simons looked to be every bit of a soldier.

“I said, put it down.” his gun raised, the barrel pointing between your eyes, “Put it down, and nobody gets hurt.”

You knew how to squeeze a trigger, it was a simple motion and deep in your gut you knew, you  _ knew, _ that even if you put this gun down he was going to shoot you. HYDRA didn’t let operatives or even office workers go who raised guns at anyone, no matter who your father was.

“Do it. Shoot him.” you heard in Russian, this time Simons didn’t even look over.

“Shut up, put it down. This is your last warning.”

Your fingers wrapped around the trigger and you saw Simons do the same. With a heavy sigh you laid it down on your side and he took a breath, lowering his weapons.

“See, you aren’t-”

As he went to retrieve his gun you put all your weight into your legs and kicked him in the stomach. He went back a distance and you ran to the other man, ripping the IV out and trying to find where the locks were. Simons was back on his feet, coughing.

“Stupid,” wheeze, “Bitch.” he raised his gun again.

There was a loud metallic snap and one arm was free from, it came around and snapped the other chain off. He stood and you fell back.

“Shit.” you heard from Simons who fired off a round which did nothing to the metallic arm of the man charging at him.

You watched as he closed the distance and wrapped that arm around the man’s neck and began to squeeze. Simons tried to raise his gun but it was easily smacked out of his hand before there was a sickening crunch and he fell to the ground. Your hands flew to your mouth and you screamed into them. He turned and you started to crawl away, tears running down your face. You hit a wall and knew that your life was over, this was it and it was done. He came closer, stepping with purpose and stood tall over you.

“You aren’t a soldier.”

His face was in shadow and you were trembling, the mascara was burning in your eyes, “N-No.”

He huffed out a breath and turned. He walked over to Simon’s dead body and started to strip him of the fatigues.You felt like you couldn’t breathe and you stood on shaky legs, he threw a look over his shoulder, “You are gonna help me get out of here.”


	2. I'd prefer a kiss with a fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now that you've broken him out...did you have a plan?

“Take a breath.”

You were still shaking like a leaf as you pressed your ID badge to the scanner, he put a hand on your shoulder, “You need to breathe.”

He had dressed himself in Simon’s clothes and wanted to get out of the building using your pass, and he couldn’t leave you to raise any alarms. You were almost out to the stairs but you felt like you might pass out. He squeezed his own hand on your shoulder, almost painfully.

“ _ Breathe. _ ”

You took a shaky breath as the light on the scanner turned from red to green. There was one more long hallway before the stairs then out to the parking garage. He said once you got him to your car and out of the garage he would just leave you somewhere. Which, wasn’t ideal since HYDRA would kill you, but it was them or him and you didn’t have a lot of options going for you. 

You pushed the door open and his hand dropped from your shoulder, your heels clicking softly on the linoleum. He was never more than a step away, moving in tandem with you as you made your way down the hall. You were about half way down when the lights shut off and red siren lights flicked on.

“Attention. Attention. All personal. Breach in section Alpha six. Repeat Alpha sixer breach.”

“Shit.” he growled and you froze again, “Move.” he gave you a shove and you started to run for the door. 

You pressed your pass to the scanner only for it to beep loudly, he grabbed you and pulled you into a supply closet. It was dark and his body blocked out light from the hall.

“How does lock down work?”

You felt your heart racing again, fear pouring into your veins. He took a strong hold on your chin, “Look at me.” he growled, “Lock down.”

Your mouth was dry, “T-They go, floor by floor, room by room.” you felt tears again, “Oh my god, I’m gonna die.”

“Shh, shut up, no one if gonna die.” he said, looking out to the hall, “Just shut up and follow my lead.”

There was a loud bang as the doors nearest you were kicked in. You heard a growl before a cold mass wrapped itself in your hair. Your head was pulled towards his and his lips were on yours. It was terrifying, his other hand ran down to cup your ass, your arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled you closer and pressed his tongue to your lips, which you opened just in time for the door to fling open.

“Freeze!”

He removed his tongue with an obscene noise and you buried your face in his chest.

“Oh for fucks sake.” the other man said, “Simons, is it? We have an emergency, make out with your girlfriend later.”

“Sorry sir,” Barnes grumbled and the soldier shut the door.

You shivered and his hands untangled from you, “Not bad.” he chuckled, “Make out with soldiers often?”

You pushed away from him, there was a smirk on his face, “Fuck you.”

He chuckled again, “Maybe after we get out of here.”

It was dark but you knew he could see the blush on your face since his smirk got bigger in the dim light from the hall. He pressed his ear to the door, sounds of doors being thrown open and shouts of “All clear” was all he needed before his hand found yours and he pulled you out into the hall and down the stairs. 

You held his hand tightly as you both ran down the stairs, heart hammering in your chest.

“You have your keys, right?” he was still looking ahead.

“Y-Yeah.” you croaked just before he opened the garage door.

“Where did you park?”

Sure, you couldn’t remember where you parked on a normal day but with all this pressure and thought of dying you’d be able to find it no problem. You didn’t have time to answer before he wrapped his metal hand around your neck and pulled you close. You shrieked as your back was held tightly at his chest. Three men with guns were trained on him as he backed into a wall, your boss coming out from behind them.

“Easy soldier.” he said in Russian, “Put the girl down and we can get this all sorted out.”

You felt the growl in his chest as his hand tightened its grip, you shut your eyes and whimpered. You could hear the guns being raised.

“At ease!” your boss snapped in English, “Let the girl go! You’re only making this worse for yourself.”

“Let us pass.” he snarled.

“Give us the girl.”

He huffed a laugh, “And give away my leverage?” you felt another squeeze, “Not a chance.”

“Clockwork will have your head for this.”

“He’ll have hers first.”

You let out a sob and he swung the AK off his shoulder, “Nobody moves, nobody follows, or I’ll splatter her pretty head all over the pavement.”

The muzzle of the gun was under your chin and you thought you might actually piss yourself. He dragged you over to one of the many black SUVs and slid the passenger side open.

“Get in, slide over to the drivers side.”

You did as you were told and sat in the driver’s seat as he got in and slammed the door behind him, he opened the glove box and took out one of those keyless remotes. He dropped it in your lap and you pressed the ignition on.

You drove and the men stood by, knowing shooting at the car would be a waste of bullets, and you thought your heart might actually give out from how hard it had been beating. The gun was still pointed at you even after to pulled out of the parking garage and started to speed down the lone road from the compound. You risked a look and he was staring out the window, hard. The man was a trained killer but as you made it onto an on ramp he lowered the gun. You felt yourself relax, if only slightly.

“So, your his daughter.”

You didn’t need to ask who he was talking about, “Y-Yeah, sorry.”

He shrugged, “Guess I can’t blame you.” he looked at some of the exits as they passed, “You’ll have to get off soon, no doubt they’re tracing the car.”

“Where are you gonna go?” you asked  as you eased over.

There was quite for sometime before he spoke, “I’ll get you somewhere safe.”

You took an off ramp, “You could go to the Avengers.”

He scoffed, “I already don’t like the name.”

You sat at the red light for a few moments, “Captain America is there.”

“Yeah sure, some poser with an old name.”

You looked over to him, a serious look on your face, “Honest to god, Captain America, Steven Rogers. He went down in the ice with this weird cube thing and he managed to stay alive.”

His eyes narrowed, “Turn right, into that motel over there.”

You did as he asked and when he got out of his side you thought, for a brief moment you might be able to run. Not that you’d get very far, you chided yourself as he opened the door for you.

“What a gentleman.” you joked as you hopped out.

His arm rested on your shoulder, “Didn’t think I was all looks, did ya?”

You gave him a once over and those fatigues were doing it for him, you took a breath, “I assume I’m paying.”

He smirked, “And you’re smart.”

\--

He stole clothes, which you couldn’t begin to guess how he managed to do. He was a big, tall man in army fatigues, how he managed to sneak anywhere was beyond you. You were sitting in the room, with the news on, hoping against hope there had been some kind of attack that the Avengers had to deal with, or even one of those fluff pieces about them when he came in.

“Had to guess your size, hurry and put it on.” he tossed you a light colored summer dress with flowers printed along the bottom, it was pretty…

“Where did you?” you looked up from the dress to see him already stripping. You let out a squeak and brought the dress over your eyes.

You heard him chuckle, “Whatsa matter? Never seen a naked man before?”

“No! I mean, yes I have, but,” you risked a look hoping he had slid something on. Wrong.

His shirt was off and by god did that man have a nice body. Not an ounce of fat, all lean muscles and fine black hair, his metal arm gleaming in the dim light of the motel desk light. He folded his arms at his chest.

“Take a picture doll, it’ll last longer.”

Your mouth felt dry, just those fatigue bottoms and thick combat boots, “Can’t help myself,” your tongue darted out to wet your lips, “ _Sargent_.”

Something dark played across his features and in two easy steps he was in front of you, his metal hand gripped your hair and you fought the moan in your throat. He smirked.

“This really does it for you, huh? Real tag chaser.” there was a dull whirring behind your ear as he gripped tightened, “Sorry sweetheart, not interested.” he let go and took a step back.

You had nerve, well some at least, when you stood up and headed for the bathroom, “Yeah, your little friend disagreed with you in the closet.” you walked in and shut the door behind you.

When you came back out in the dress, you wanted to do a spin, ask how you looked but he was watching the TV intensely, Steve Roger’s face was up on the screen.


	3. A little less talk, a lot more action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting personal, very personal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look, the smut!

The drive to New York was going to take forever if he kept making you get out and steal another car. It was already Saturday mid-morning and you were on your third car, not to mention you were hungry, and exhausted.

“Sorry,  _ princess _ , trying not to get us caught.” he said, popping open a sedan door.

He set to work, quickly turning off the alarm and getting the other door open, “You have a temper, you know that? Tinman?”

He looked up from where he had pulled the wires out, “Excuse me?”

“1939, Wizard of Oz.” you said as you sat down and buckled your seat belt.

“Yeah, I know the movie.” he said, engine roaring to life, he slid in and tossed the gun in the back, “Why did you call me that?”

“The arm,” you shrugged, “and that you have no heart.”

He actually laughed, which startled you as he pulled out of the parking lot, “I’m glad it’s you and not somebody else.”

You were confused and when he looked over and smirked you felt your knees get weak, “Most people don’t tease a trained killer, doll.”

You swallowed a lump in your throat, “Well you haven’t killed me.”

He casually threw his arm around the back of your seat, “Yeah, not yet.” he looked over at you again, “I should. That bastard deserves to suffer.”

You felt cold terror run down your spine, but it’s not like you didn’t think you’d get out of this scott free. You hung your head and he chuckled.

“But I bet fucking you would be even better.”

Your face burned like ice as you shot up to look at him. His eyes were on the road, he smirked, “That would take care of two birds.”

You gripped the hem of the dress and felt yourself shake, there was too much back and forth. His hand was again in your hair.

“Hey.” he said softly, fingers tangling in your hair, there was a softer smile, “You know I couldn’t let you get away with that joke.” his hand left your hair, “I’m just fucking with you.”

\--

You literally could not go on. You’d fallen asleep in the car in the hopes that maybe your stomach would stop growling. Which is why when you heard soft voices you were confused.

“Yeah, visiting my folks upstate.”

“Bless her, how’s the drive been.”

“Twelve hours, give or take.”

“Sounds like you need the rest more than she does!” there was a laugh.

There was a soft shaking, “Yeah, I do.”

“Well, I’ll have that pizza brought up for you. You make a lovely couple.”

“Thank you.”

Then there was a click before he sighed, “Come on, I know you’re awake.”

You were being cradled to his rest, you felt his warmth through the fabric of his shirt, a blush deep on your face.

“Couple?” you croaked, voice heavy from sleep.

“Engaged, actually.”

He set you down on one of the bed and you rubbed your eyes, “Where is my ring?”

He chuckled, “Haven’t told the folks yet.”

You were going to respond when a knock came and he straightened up. He went to the door and relaxed. An older woman was holding a couple of pizzas.

“My nephew works there, they know I always have people dropping in at odd hours, so it’s not as fresh but it is hot.”

“Thanks.” Barnes said as he took them, “She actually just woke up.”

The woman peered in and waved, “Oh, hello! Congratulations!” 

You waved sheepishly, “Thank you.”

“I’ll leave you two alone then.”

She left and Barnes set them on the table. You got up to join him, flipping the lid and taking a bite, moaning as it was the first thing you had eaten since lunch on Friday. He chuckled and you swatted him with your hand.

“Shutup.” you said, mouth full, you swallowed, “I’m not used to running on empty.”

“I didn’t say anything.” he smirked, taking his own bite.

You ate in silence for a while and when the pizza was gone you sighed, “So how did you do it?”

He wiped his hands on his shorts, “Do what?”

“Propose.” you smirked.

He rolled his eyes, “Just before I blew her brains out.”

“Oh we are well past that. Come on.” you said, resting your chin in your hand, “I could have been your sister.”

His eyes narrowed, “We look nothing alike.”

“Adopted.”

He stood up and started for the bed.

“Oh come on!” you stood too, “I know you at least think I’m attractive.”

He turned, eyebrow raised, “And how did you come to that?”

To be honest you were just shooting in the dark again, so you had no response, he smirked, “Even if I did.” he said, stepping close to you, “What are you gonna do about it, doll?”

There was a challenge in his blue eyes, that smirk on his face, the dark hair framing it so nicely. You moved without thinking, stretching on your toes to press a kiss to his lips. When you came back down there was a mix of shock and wonder on his face, a thin layer of lust underneath.

“Do you have any idea what you’re getting into?” his voice dropped to a dangerous octave.

You shivered, that tone having warmed your blood, “Can’t say I care, Sargent.”

He took you by the arms and flung you onto the bed, pressing his weight on either side of you before his lips found yours again. If being in a closet with him had been intense, you didn’t even have a word for being under him. Tongue pressed into your mouth before you could even think, legs falling open on their own, allowing him to completely encompass you. His tongue was wide enough he barely had to do a sweep, tasting every bit of you he could, rolling his hips into your core.

You moaned and arched sharply, a gasp of ‘James’ on your lips. He growled, mouth close to your ear, “I want to hear more of that.” he rolled his hips again and your hands gripped his back.

When you gasped his name a second time it was breathier, lust was pouring into you from the junction of your hips. Your hands ran down his back, leaving nail marks in their wake. He rolled his hips again and you bit your nails in harder.

“Mmm, that’s it, doll.” he purred, lips pressing at your neck, “Harder, I’m not fragile.” you felt him smirk and you rolled your hips to meet his, “Fuck.” he swore softly, a hand coming down to push your dress up.

He started to suck and bite marks into you skin, his flesh hand sliding into your panties, “So wet.” he murmured before taking a healthy bite at your collarbone causing you to gasp.

He sat up, looking down at the line of red and purple marks running down your neck, with a kind of pride. He kept his flesh fingers tracing your outer lips, his metal arm gripping the back of his shirt.

“Wish I had my tags to shove in your mouth.” he smirked at your blush and obvious discomfort at his lewd tone. He took his hand away to take off his shirt, leaving you in your panties and dress, there was a dark blush painting your cheeks.

“Could always let me suck on those metal fingers.” there was a smirk that was trying to be sexy and confident in a way he found adorable.

“Yeah?” he asked, wrapping his hand around your throat, “Could just choke the life out of you instead.”

The way your eyes rolled back and moaned startled him a moment, then a grin cracked his face, “You like that don’t you? When I threaten you.” he gave a soft test squeeze and the moan that fell from your mouth made his cock twitch.

“Yes, sir.”

“Fuck.” he swore softly again, pushing his stolen shorts down, “Say it again doll.”

He gave another squeeze and your eyes fluttered shut, “Yes sir, Sargent, sir.”

He growled, flesh hand ripping the panties from your body, “Hope to fuck you aren’t a virgin.” he said lining himself up, he smirked at the ecstasy on your face, “I’m not exactly a starter cock, darling.”

He knew he was talking to himself as he slid in, finding surprisingly little resistance, cursing softly. His hand left your throat, knowing he would need to have it off if he was going to drive into you like he clearly wanted. Your eyes opened and his hand was next to your head, the other on your hip.

“D-Don’t stop, sir, please don’t stop.” your voice was breathy, lust coating your features in such a sinful way.

“Fuck sweetheart,” he growled, hips sliding home, your back arching off the bed, “Were you made for me?”

You moaned when his hips started in at their pace, “Yeah?” he smirked, moving his other hand to hold your hip, lifting you slightly off the bed, “Did your daddy make this pretty pussy for me?”

God the way you moaned made him want to cum. Your hands were tangled in the sheets, one hand above your head, arching and thrusting to meet his hips, “Yes sir, I’m built to take your cock.”

Bucky moaned and he started to slam into your harder, “Yeah? Oh fuck, doll, yes.” his hands were pulling you into each thrust, he had never felt a girl this good before, he felt like he was going to cum at any moment, “Fuck. If he could see me, fucking his little girl.” he moaned.

His flesh hand took hold of your throat again and he knew you had to cum first, “How I’m gonna cum in her,” he smirked seeing his words light fire into your nerves, “How she’s gonna scream my name.” his hand tighten the grip and your jaw went slack, “You are, aren’t you baby?”

You must have said yes a thousand times, “P-Please, sir, I’m gonna cum.”

He leaned down, his lips to your ear, hips slamming hard into you, “Then cum, doll.”

He was worried about how sharply you arched off the bed, but the way you were squeezing around his cock he didn’t care. Your walls held him tight and he rode himself through your orgasm and came inside with a guttural groan.

You both had to catch your breath, he slid out, he sat at the bottom of the bed. He knew if he had to look at your blissed out face and fucked out body he’d get hard and go again. When your breathing returned to normal he heard you sit up. He turned, your eyes were still a little glassy, but there was a smirk on our face.

“I knew you liked me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a one shot. Then it was over ten pages.  
> And I hate myself so I made it longer.


	4. I said what I meant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after is always awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I am trash but I am writing again and this will be a good ol' sad smut fic. I even have an ending in mind

-Bucky POV-

_ It was cold, his muscles were stiff but his eyes were fixed on the little girl in front of him. Her hand on the glass, there was a look of wonderment on her face. Then  _ he _ came in behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. _

_ “What are you doing, my dear?” _

_ He wanted to get that man away from this child. Clockwork met his eyes,with a smirk on his face, “I think your spell worked.” _

_ The child’s eyes shot up and she smiled, “It did Papa!” she pressed her other hand to the glass, “He’s awake!” _

_ “Yes, princess, he is.” _

His eyes snapped open, fear pulsing in his veins, he sat up taking in his surroundings. He was in a motel, his shirt was halfway across the room, the door was about ten paces away. He turned and saw a woman sleeping beside him. 

He took a few deep breaths, as the events of last night came back. He knew that the marks she had left on his back would be gone by now but as he looked at her he saw that his marks were still on her neck. He smirked and rested on his elbow, watching her sleep when a thought crossed him.

_ Why was she still here? _

The thought had shot him through like a bullet and he pushed himself off the bed. She grumbled and rolled over as panic sank into his bones. She shouldn’t be here. He should have left her somewhere it’s not like she was his responsibility. The longer he looked at her the more he wanted to be back in bed with her, a sense of knowing that if he did that the panic would go away. He rested a hand on the bed but didn’t climb in. 

He had reasoned that if he got to Steve that he’d figure out what to do with the woman with his teeth marks on her neck. He’d have to stop looking at her. He turned and caught his breath, maybe he should get them other clothes, something less pretty for her.

He looked again and felt a deep urge to protect this soft, sleeping woman he had thoroughly fucked the night before.

He picked up her dress, it was smooth, silky, the moment he saw it he knew how beautiful it would look draped on her. He knew he needed to pick something nondescript, he didn’t want to draw attention to them, he knew Clockwork would be coming for his daughter, and yet he took the dress  _ because _ it was beautiful, not the jeans or the skirt that was in the woman’s luggage but the dress for his girl.

This thought also shook him,  _ his girl? _ He kidnapped this woman and she was probably developing Stockholm.

_ I need some air. _

He grabbed his shirt and slid it on before stepping outside and taking a shuddering breath.

Steve was  _ alive _ . That punk was still kicking and by the looks of him he hadn’t aged a day. Had the serum done that? No, no, she said something about a cube. He let out a sigh, his memories were still fuzzy, he remembered Steve; hot days in Brooklyn, pulling him out of fights, dancing with some dame. He shut his eyes; blood, the smell of gunpowder, a scream. His heart started to race, memories playing in his head mixing the two; shooting Steve, hurting him, hurting others.

“You alright?”

His eyes snapped open, the old woman from last night.

“You get any sleep last night, sonny?” 

His nerves feel like they are as taunt as a bow string and he fights the urge to wrap his hand around her throat, “Some.” he croaks.

The only woman lets out a chuckle, “Got a noise complaint, that wasn’t you, was it?”

He knows he should be at least a little embarrassed, but all he can think is murder and death and how easily a frail old woman would snap in his grasp. Then the door behind him opens.

-Reader POV-

_ He was chained to that chair again, why did they keep putting him in that chair? _

_ Your father’s hand laid on you shoulder, the light shadowing his face, why were you so small? _

_ You looked at your hands, oh, your a child, maybe seven.  _

_ “Your prince has fought well today.” _

_ Your eyes look back up at him...James. _

_ “Why don’t you give him a reward?” _

_ Your pushed towards him, he looks awful, he has torn clothes and his face looks black and blue. He meets your eyes, lifeless. _

_ “You know what to do. Why don’t you take flight, hummingbird?” _

You awaken with a gasp, heart racing and fear chilling your bones. Only then in wide eyed panic that you notice that James is not in the room. Wait? Room? You close your eyes and try to remember, the ache in your hips rings to your senses and a blush fills your cheeks.

_ “Did your daddy make this pretty pussy for me?” _

You threw your legs off the side of the bed and stood, pushing the dress down your legs. His lust filled voice was on repeat in your mind.

_ “Say it again, doll. _ ”

Your fingers ran through your hair, he couldn’t be far, you needed to talk about this, you barely knew each other. There was a nagging thought that it didn’t feel like the first time, but you’d been calling him Sargent and Barnes, when did he switch to James happen?

You threw the door open, closer than you thought, he was just outside the door, the owner of the building was in front of him.

He turned, the look on his face was pained, but seemed to ease as he looked at you.

“Oh! Good morning, sunshine!”

You looked around him to the older woman with a smile, “Good morning, do you mind if I steal him?” you ask, arm locking around his.

She chuckles, “Oh to be young again.” she turned her back and James let himself be pulled back inside.

Once the door shut you looked back up at him, expression wiped clean, “What was that?”

“Nothing.” he said flatly.

Your arms crossed at your chest, “Bullshit.”

He rolled his eyes and turned away, “We need to leave soon, I’m going to shower.”

“We need to talk about this.”

He froze, hand on the door jam to the bathroom, he turned, “What about?”

You let out an exasperated sigh, “This! Last night.” you motioned to the bed, still unmade from last night’s activities.

He chuckled, cold and humorless, “What? We fucked, end of story.”

Your heart felt like it was being filled with ice water, “Excuse me?”

He turned, stalking up to you, stopping when you took a step back, “There is nothing to talk about. Last night we fucked and today we get to New York.”

The ice in your heart was pumping into your limbs, “It didn’t...mean..”

His laugh was sudden and the icy numbness cut through you like a knife, “What? Mean anything? Sweetheart, your a nice piece of ass, but don’t flatter yourself.” his eyes were set, “As soon as we get out of here you’ll be put in a safe house and we’ll never see each other again.”

He turned his back to you and marched himself into the bathroom. You had the good sense to start crying only after the shower had turned on.

-Bucky POV-

The cheap tile cracked easily under his fist. Even with the water on, his enhanced senses could hear the sad sobs from the other side of the door. He shut his eyes and tried to breathe. He stripped his clothes and stepped into the warm water.

_ This can’t mean anything. She can’t mean anything. _

No matter how many times he repeated it in his head he couldn’t deny the  _ instantaneous _ response she had on him. Just when he thought he might lose it, that the Soldier would appear, she was there and all those thoughts left him. Nothing but calm, and warmth flowed through him and when her arm was around his, he felt...safe. Like he was home.

_ You don’t even know her. _

That thought sobered him up so when they were alone he made up his mind.

_ This can’t mean anything. _

The look on her face, the fact that he was causing her to cry cracked another tile, his flesh hand being cut in the process. Every fiber of his being wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to end her pain, he didn’t want her to cry. The hot water did nothing to wash the memory of her lips off his skin, or the ones of her nails down his back.

_ “Could always let me suck on those metal fingers.” _

“Fuck.” he swore under his breath. Her voice was in his ear, the way she had moaned his name, her little whimpers, he glared at his growing erection, “Whose side are you on?”

She had felt so good, so perfect on him. His fist wrapped around his length as he forehead rested on the shattered tile. She still had his marks on her, he could see them just under her dress, he had made those and she liked it. She liked when he choked her, liked when he bit her. His hand started to move, oh fuck she had felt so nice on him, he wanted her now, in the shower. He wanted her in that closet. In that first motel room when he gave her that dress. He  _ wanted _ her; a deep, possessive, kind of want that he shouldn’t have for a woman he barely knows.

_ Fuck _ ,  _ fuck _ , did he want her. His girl. All his. His perfect, sweet,

_ Hummingbird _

He came hard in his fist, choking back his moan as the water washed it away. Once his head was back on right he stood up, a word rattling in his mind.

_ Why the hell had he thought hummingbird? _


	5. How will we pass the time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -hand shoots up from the grave-

You had enough sense to stop crying before the water shut off, you wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. You had gone through a few tissues but you were okay. You had to be. This journey was almost over; soon you’d be back home and…

And?

The thought hadn’t really crossed your mind. You couldn’t really go home after this, HYDRA would kill you...you couldn’t stay with the Avengers...you were HYDRA; well, an office worker for HYDRA but, hey they couldn’t exactly trust you. You sat on the bed, trying not to think of the events that had taken place on it, and waited.

The door opened and he was dressed, hair damp, with a towel on his shoulders, “You want a shower?”

He sounded off, but hey, you didn’t mean anything so why ask? “No. I don’t want to wear the same thing after a shower.” you responded, eyes cast to the side.

“Suit yourself.” he said, crossing the room, “You want to eat?”

You glared at him, “Like you care.”

A dark look played on his features and you regretted snapping at him, “If you’re going to be shitty, then stay here.”

You stood up defiantly, not saying another word, simply marching outside and getting in the car. You threw open the passenger door and got in. He stormed out a few moments later.

“Get out.”

“What? No.”

He opened the door, “We need to switch.”

You groaned and glared at him, “We just switched.”

“Don’t argue with me. Get out.”

He stepped aside and you got out, he grabbed his gun from the back before slamming the door a little harder than he needed to. You arms folded at your chest as he scanned the lot, he picked an older car that still had suitcases in the back. He made quick work of the lock and popped your door open. You slid in and the car rumbled to life.

“It’ll need gas, but we can switch when it runs out.”

You sighed and buckle your seat belt, determined not to say a word and he didn’t seem willing to break the uneasy silence. 

You kept your eyes out the window as the world flew past, Bucky didn’t seem to believe in speed limits. His eyes were focused on the road with a laser focus and your eyes naturally roamed over to him. 

One arm was resting out the window, his metal hand on the wheel. His hair was blowing in the breeze, he seemed unphased as it flicked past his deep blue eyes. He had a strong profile, well defined features, his jaw was clenched before his eyes slid to you.

“Done with the cold shoulder?”

Your eyes flicked away, you could feel a blush on your cheeks, “No.”

From the corner of your eye you could see his smirk, “If you say so, Dorthy.” 

Your head snapped to look at him, his eyes were still on the road but his smirk grew wider, “What? I can’t give you a nickname?”

Your arms crossed at your chest again and you looked out the window, your shoulders feeling frosty. You wished his chuckle didn’t send shivers down your spine.

\---

The old car crapped out right as you crossed into Hudson and Bucky cursed.

“How do you feel about taking a ferry?”

“Are we going to have to walk all the way to New York city?”

He smirked, “Wish you were wearing flats, princess?”

You sighed and leaned over to the back seat, “Maybe we’ll get lucky and they’ll have some.”

You adjusted yourself over the console and unzipped the bag closest to you. The driver side door opened and you looked to see Bucky outside the car.

“Not that I don’t love your ass sticking out like that,” he smirked, leaning on the car, “Why don’t you just get out and go around?”

Your face felt hot, a blush dark on your cheeks, and you tried to push yourself up but found yourself stuck in the awkward position you put yourself in. You wiggled your shoulders but didn’t move, you tried to push off the suitcase but since it was opened it had more give. You let out a sad whine and heard a laugh.

“Oh doll, please tell me your stuck.”

You shot him a glare, “Fuck you.” you snapped.

His smirk doubled, “Oh  _ doll _ .” he purred, “You need me to come save you?”

“No.” you said firmly, “No, I do not.”

He opened the door and took the suitcase you had been trying to use to push off, “Well, if you’ll excuse me.” he chuckled.

“James,” you whined.

“What? You can do it.” he said and closed the door.

You shot him daggers and adjusted your hands; they planted firmly on the seat and you gave a harsh push. You popped free easily but with the force you managed to smash into the dashboard, a cry leaving your lips.

You didn’t hear him move, only felt him pull you into his arms, brushing hair from your face.

“Doll, you okay?”

Nothing was broken, it was more shock that your body hit something, there might be a bruise, but looking up at the concerned face of James Barnes you would have thought you’d been shot.

You blinked, confused, “I...I’m fine.” you said, looking into his eyes. 

_ Fuck...those are a pretty blue _ .

There was a long, tense silence, his eyes never leaving yours, you felt him shift, he leaned forward and for one, heartbreaking second you thought he would kiss you. 

He sat you up and felt your back, you winced at the sore spot and he applied more pressure, “There will be a bruise, but nothing too deep.” he ran his hand soothingly over your back.

You felt like you could purr as his metal arm soothed the skin and he held you to the warmth of his chest. There was a smell to him, sure there was the cheap motel soap but there was a richness to him, one you wanted to bury yourself in. He sat up and patted your shoulder.

“Come on, get up.”

You got out of his lap, the feeling of warmth and familiarity was gone and you got to your feet. He dragged the first suitcase over and unzipped it, flipping the lid he found pressed shirts looking just a little too small for him. He kept digging while you went to the other case and opened it. There was a squeak and you slammed it shut, blush burning your cheeks.

“What?” Bucky said and stood, he had an authoritative bite, “What’s in it?”

You flattened your hands and shook your head. He held your shoulder and moved you with ease, he flipped the lid open and let out a grunt before smirking, he looked down at you with a raised eyebrow, “See something you like?”

Your blush was dark but you glared at him, “Shut up.”

He picked up a bright pink lingerie with the breasts cut out, “What? I think this would look good on you.”

You decided to keep digging in the case, they had to have packed more than skimpy dresses and lacy numbers. There was a pair of shorts and a tank top, another dress,but nothing less formal than what you had on. The dress inside was thigh length, made of light blue silk and could have been a nighty but looked nice enough to pass as a dress. Maybe, just maybe you could find a shawl…

\---Bucky POV---

He had to step back while she searched, feeling his shorts grow a little uncomfortable. He noted each piece of lingerie that she tossed, one caught his eye. It slipped down onto the ground as she kept digging, he was very careful to swipe it without her noticing and heading back to the other suitcase. It was dark red, the lace was cut into these swirling patterns and it was bodysuit with a little flared skirt. He quickly buried it to the bottom of the suits before sliding his shirt off and unbuttoning one of the pressed shirts. He slid it on and knew they wouldn’t fit, he frowned and kept looking. There was a slightly larger cotton undershirt and that was just going to have to do.

“Don’t look over here.”

He immediately turned to look at her, her cheeks were a little less red, “I said don’t.” she said, her fingers were at the bottom of the dress. 

He smirked, “What? Ya shy now?”

She glared at him and pulled the dress off in one fluid motion, he bit his lip as she turned her head back to the suitcase and slid a dress over her head. He looked into the case and tried to think straight. He slid the shirt on and kept digging until he found another pair of shorts, if she could dress in the open he sure would. He slid the fresh shorts on and turned to her, she was digging in the suitcase in the hope that maybe, just maybe there would be some flats.

He watched her for a moment, a sort of wishful smile started to cross his face.

“My, she has grown, hasn’t she?”

Bucky’s heart froze and he whipped around to face Clockwork only to find empty air. His heart began to pump in overtime, his eyes darting around to find the man who could put him back under. He felt his arm twitch as adrenaline filled his body, he was dimly aware of her calling his name. He could hear a rushing before he went under.

\--Reader POV--

You turned to check on him, to ask when you should set out only to find him staring into space with the kind of tense energy that made your stomach drop.

“James?”

You noticed his metal arm twitch and you took a step closer, something was wrong. You gently put your hand on his shoulder.

“Bucky?”

He whipped around faster than your eyes could register and his hand closed around your throat, the metal was cool but not as cool as the blood being pumped through your body.

Uselessly you hit the wrist as the fingers tightened, tears began to burn your eyes as you choked and sputtered. Your other hand came up and tried to pull, eyes pleading with his vacant ones.

There were spots in your eyes and vision was narrowing, you tried to garble his name but his grip was too tight and just has you thought this might be it you were dropped heavily.

“Oh god.” he said softly as you hacked air back into your lungs.

“Doll,” he knelt before you as your brain regained the oxygen you needed, “Doll, look at me, oh god, I’m so sorry.”

Self preservation is a funny thing, you stood no chance against a super soldier with mercenary training; yet you shoved him and darted into the trees. Your plan wasn’t actually planned but your primal lizard brain was screaming to get away and get away fast. 

Heels aren’t made for sprinting through any kind of terrain, let alone squishy forest floor, and as a natural response to such behavior you felt yourself snag on something and the earth was coming up much to fast for your liking. Hands flying out to catch yourself, despite the rational knowledge that even if you didn’t slip you would be facing several bruises with an enhanced killer right behind you. You shut your eyes waiting for impact and the subsequent shock but it never came.

You felt a hand in your hair and you being pressed into warm, breathing, earth. Fear took hold as you looked up to the semi lucid blue eyes.

“My, hummingbird.” he said in a chilling monotone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -scrambles from hole in the ground, hair matted, glasses askew- I'm back, witches.


	6. A taste of separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am trash, I'm bringing in America's ass

“So, once we get to the city we need to find this tower and-”

“It’s hard to miss Stark tower.”

He looked at her, eyes fixed out the window, the harsh red mark hidden under a stolen scarf. His heart was constricting at the sight of her eyes glossed over as she had retreated deep into herself.

He managed to snap himself back into shape and they had managed to find a bus that would take them into the city. Sure he had stolen some money from the family in front of them in line, and the scarf wrapped around the handle of the mother’s suitcase, but it was the fastest way to get to New York. 

He could still hear her screams that woke him from his stupor, the deep and primal scream of a wounded animal. She had shoved him and was running, he could practically hear the terror in her racing heart and the only thought he had was to protect the only thing that made him feel safe; that if he didn’t she would be hurt. She was in his arms, screaming, tears running down her face, and his hand print livid on her skin. He let her go and she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, sobbing and he stood over her until she passed out.

He looked over at her again, eyes glassy, legs pulled in tightly. His mind was made up, the second he found Steve he would turn the girl over, he would be done with her.

They were the first ones off the bus and he held her hand, dragging her through the depot. He needed a way to contact Steve, coded preferably. He didn’t know where to start when he looked back he felt himself freeze. He really hadn’t noticed how ragged she looked. Hair limp, shoes caked in mud, eyes red from tears; she looked fucking abused.

_ Wasn’t she? _

Her appearance and vacant stare was starting to draw attention, he noticed two patrol officers headed in their direction. He pulled her closer and started walking faster.

“We gotta move.” he said urgently as he noticed them taking out their radios.

He wondered if her ankle wasn’t sprained because she wouldn’t put much weight on it.

“Excuse me!”

He pulled her closer and weaved through the crowd.

“Hey! Stop!”

The cops weren’t slowing and suddenly there were two in front of him.

“Easy buddy.” one of the men said, hand outstretched. 

There was a tall woman beside him, also in uniform, “Miss? You alright?”

“She’s fine.” Bucky responded, automatically.

The woman shot him an icy glare, “I didn’t ask you.” her eyes went back to his girl, “Miss?”

This might have been perfect, he could easily get away from them and leave her; they would take her to a hospital, get a statement and…

HYDRA would find her.

“Miss?” the female officer waved her hand before glaring back at Bucky, “What is she on?”

“Nothing.”

The male officer took a step back, “This is Connors possible 10-50, female.”

The two officers from before took places behind Bucky and he felt himself tense, she needed to say something.

“Sir, why don’t you step over here?” he heard from behind him.

“10-50 copy. Connors, are you in need of ambulatory services?”

“Affirmative.”

“10-48 standby.”

“I’m fine.”

All eyes shot to his girl. His heart clenched, she still looked out of it.

“I’m fine, but we need to get going.”

The female officer raised an eyebrow and the men behind them, “I’m sure you do honey,” she said, “But why don’t you both stay here? You look in rough shape.”

He couldn’t wait anymore, Bucky turned and faced the first officer behind him before knocking him out with one blow, the second drew his gun but Bucky took hold of it and wrung it from the man’s grip easily. He grabbed his girl and held it to her head, she didn’t even flinch.

The female officer  drew her gun as people ran and screamed, “Put the gun down.”

“Code 30! Repeat, Code 30!” Connors shouted into his radio, “Suspect took officer’s gun.”

“Code 30 confirmed. Enroute.”

“I said, put it down.” the female officer said, weapon level, “We can talk this out, alright? No one has to get hurt.”

He was running low on options, if he was going to make a break for it, it was going to be easier without his girl slowing him down. He guessed it was decision time.

\----

No one looks good in a hospital gown, you told yourself as you looked in the mirror, water still running down your face, as if that was the only problem in your appearance.

He left you.

You dragged the IV pole behind you and climbed back into the hospital bed with its scratchy, cool sheet. You pulled it over your body and curled into a ball.

He had just left you, you really did mean nothing to him. You had been a shield and when you stopped being useful he had abandoned you. You half wondered why HYDRA hadn’t already showed up and slipped poison into your IV. Maybe your father would show up, promise to brainwash you or whatever it was he did. 

You hugged one of the pillows and sniffled. A haggard looking older man came in, wearing an ill fitted suit and a cigarette behind his ear, he could have been 50 with those bags under his eyes and the general heaviness he seemed to radiate.

“I’m Detective Simon, I’m from the sex trafficking unit, you mind if I sit?”

He didn’t wait, just sat down and opened a notepad, “Alright miss, why don’t you tell me your name to start.”

“I don’t really feel like talking.” you said, holding the pillow tighter.

“No, they never do.” he sighed and took his cigarette off his ear before pulling a deep drag from it, it was one of those electric ones, he let the pseudo smoke out through his nose, “What about that big fella they said you were with.” he looked up at you, “He got a name?”

You shrugged, “James. Sometimes Bucky.”

He scribbled, “Good, okay. Did you see this, James, with any other men? Any idea where you were heading?”

“Stark Tower.”

The cigarette nearly fell from his lips, “Wait wait, like, Stark? Tony Stark.”

You nodded, “To meet Captain America.”

“Fuckin’ knew it.” he said scribbling again, taking another drag, “Did you ever see him? Steve Rogers, I mean, did you ever meet him before coming to New York?”

You sighed, you missed the little nowhere town the HYDRA compound was in, “No.”

He let the smoke out again, “And you’re sure? He said Steve Rogers?”

You nodded, this wasn’t a trafficking case but they wouldn’t believe the super soldier assassin broken of an underground military base that was starting to regain his memories; this was an easier pill to swallow.

A nurse came in and glared.

“Simon!”

He jumped, “You can’t vape in here, and she isn’t ready for questions.”

Simon stood up, balancing the cigarette on his ear again, “Of course, you get your rest.”

The nurse smiled, laying a freshly warmed blanket on you, “There, better huh?” she said and looked over the monitors, “That was a good story you gave him, very smart.”

You looked up at her, she was jotting something down, “Your father will be very pleased with your efforts to protect the asset.” she smiled again and bent closer to your ear, “Hail HYDRA.” she whispered.

“H-Hail, HYDRA.” you responded weakly.

She stood, “You get some rest, darlin, your father should be here within the next few hours.”

\---Bucky POV--

This was a mistake. He knew it as he stood, just barely concealed in the shadows near the hospital. He should be finding a way to get to Steve, not stalking you outside the hospital. He held his breath as a detective left, talking on the phone.

“Yeah, you heard me right. I want to bring in Steve Rogers for questioning.” there was a pause, “Why the fuck not?” he shouted, “No no, listen to me, this girl, she said her handler was taking her to him.”

The man pulled what looked to be a cigarette from behind his other ear, “Yeah? Well I don’t think it’s too far fetched that one of those freaks would order a girl.” he took a drag and Bucky could see the tip light up, “If he has nothing to hide then he can come in for questioning.” the man got into his car and let the smoke out. Bucky could still hear the conversation, even if it was dulled, “They wanna protect us then they should follow the fucking law.” there was another pause, “Thanks lieutenant.” he hung up.

At least Bucky had a lead now…

 

It was fucking eerie to see him; still tall, blonde, muscular, and not aged a damn day. He was riding a motorcycle, he was a far cry from that skinny kid that needed protecting. Maybe if his brain was sending mixed signals James Barnes would feel proud of his oldest and maybe only, friend.

As far as long shots go he had taken a fair share, well maybe more than his fair share, and he was about to take another. He stood on the roof across from the station and half hoped, half prayed that Steve’s enhanced hearing would pick him up through the ever present sounds of the city without needing to shout loud enough to attract unwanted attention. 

He watched and gauged how loud to be before shouting,

“Heya punk.”

Steve Rogers visibly straightened outside of the police station, blood running hot and cold all at once. He turned, scanning the street for the source of the voice he hadn’t heard in years. His heart raced, thinking maybe Tony’s jokes about his going senile in his old age weren’t far off when there was something that caught him off guard. A glare at his feet.

His eyes snapped up to see what could have been his best friend standing on a roof. He stood a few moments longer before turning and jumping down.

The interview could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a writer means looking up police codes and having to explain it's all for fan fiction
> 
> T-T 
> 
> No one in my household understands the pains I go through

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how mind control works. The number I used came from the comics and his military ID so I was like eh? Eh? Yeah sure why not?


End file.
